


It's true

by VindictiveFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Harry's a dear, I'm really bad a titles, Love, M/M, in case that wasn't already clear, insecure!Draco, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveFlower/pseuds/VindictiveFlower
Summary: Harry loves Draco and Draco doesn't accept it...but then he does.





	It's true

“I’m in love with you.”

Pause.

Then: A laugh. A sharp bark really, that held only pain and no humor. Draco could hear the heart break in it and he knew that Harry could too.

“No, you don’t.” He said, without a hint of emotion in his voice and his eyes betrayed nothing as Harry gazed into them.

“Yes, I do, Draco.” The green eyed boy stepped closer to him and Draco tried to run but he found himself frozen.

Draco shook his head. It wasn’t possible. This boy couldn’t possibly love  _ him.  _ Not after everything he had done. Not when he could have someone so much better. No, it wasn’t true. This was all some sort of cruel joke.

“Draco…” Pity had filled Harry’s eyes and Draco flinched. He didn’t need pity. He didn’t need anything from anyone. “Believe me, I love you. I do.” 

He was so close now, they were sharing the same air and Draco closed his eyes.

“It’s not possible.”

“It’s true.”

“You can’t love me.” 

“And yet I do.”

“I don’t deserve it.” He whispered.

“That’s not true.”

“You could have someone so much better.”

“But I  _ want  _ you.”

Any other protest Draco would’ve said were silenced by lips pressing against his. They moved against his, softly not asking for anything other than for him to kiss him back, and kiss them back he did. And man could the boy who live kiss. Harry often wore his heart on his sleeve and this was no different. He kissed Draco with intense tenderness. As if he knew Draco was fragile but it was  _ he _ who would break if he kissed any harder. It stole Draco’s breath right out of his lungs.

And when they pulled away Draco felt lighter.

“You love me.” He said with a smile that lit up his face.

“Yep.” Harry responded.

“I love you too.”

“I know.” and Draco pulled him back for more.


End file.
